Blog użytkownika:Anoi Omofori/Siatkówka, alkohol i bieda - czyli zrąbane życie licealistki High School
''Od mua '' Narazie nic tu nie będzie, chyba, że ruszę swą szanowną dupę i coś napiszę, o ile wena na to pozwoli. Jeśli jesteś, serio ciekawy, to poczekaj, może coś w tym tygodniu wstawie. Nie przedłużając, będzie to opowiadanie w formie bloga/przemyśleń (w sumie na jedno wychodzi) ale nie z mojej perspektywy (kto by się spodziewał, twoje życie nie jest ciekawe) ale z perspektywy mojej OC, uczęszczającego do klubu sportowego, ale specjalizującą się w siatkówce. Nie będzie ona jednak do końca z Japonii rodzice kupili jej mieszkanie i wysyłają jej hajs co miesiąc (choć ta informacja jest zbędna) mimo to wydaje go na alkohol i ciągle wieje u niej biedą, doprowadzając, że o jedzenie w szkole musi wyżebrać by przetrwać dzień. Jeśli chcesz by twoja postać z fanonu albo OC się tu pojawiła przez jakiś czas, to pisz albo na tablicy, albo w komentarzu. Przygoda w pocigu W pociągu nie licz na jakąś super przygodę bądź akcję terrorystyczną. Możesz się spodziewać za to babci która hrząknięciem daje ci do zrozumienia, żebyś zwolnił jej miejsce, chociaż jest go pełno gdzie indziej. Mimo, że dzisiaj żadna denerwująca babcia się nie napatoczyła przyszedł młodzieniec. Najlepsze jest to, że z tej samej szkoły, co rozpoznałam delikwenta (ha, nie chodzi mi o tych co to kitraszą się za szkołą by popalić, ale trzeba uważać żeby nauczycielka nie zauważyła bo zaraz naskarżą do mamy!), po mundurku. Przyglądałam się gościowi ukradkiem. Postanowiłam, że schowam się za swoją trobą i spróbuje go zindentyfikować, ponieważ jego turkusowa czupryna już kiedyś mi się napatoczyła. Po dłuższej chwili przyglądania mu się, znudziło mi się i wpatrywałam, się teraz na jego nogę, nie żeby była ona jakaś cudowna, ot tak zwykła kończyna, ale para much chyba się nią zainteresowało. I obrały ją sobie za cel wspólnej kopulacji. Jak na prawdziwą licealistkę z mentalnością gimbusa (albo podbusa, bo gimbaza została wycofana) o mało nie skisłam. Musiałam zakrywać swoją twarz, aby nie zdradzić, że jestem chora psychicznie i śmieje się z tak normalnych rzeczy jak braszkowanie much na nodze kolegi. Mogłabym mu nawet powiedzieć o tym ale wolałam nieryzykować by moja opinia spadła na niższy poziom a i tak była już na poziomie podniszczonej konewki jak nie niżej. Nagle jednak muchy przeskoczyły na jego ramie, robiąc to w sumie przed jego nosem, który był odwrócony w stronę okna. Wtedy już nie wytrzymałam, wybuchłam wielkim śmiechem, że aż muchy odleciały bzycząc zapewne jakieś skargi, za naruszenie prywatności. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie jak na psychopatkę, a ja cała czerwona dusiłam się, ze śmniechu. Jak już wstałam okazało się, że chłopak już wysiadł, a ja przegapiłam przystanek. Spóźniając się na pierwszą lekcje. A morał z tego taki, nie śmiej się nigdy z kopulujących much. Dzień, Ten dzień był... okropny? Żałosny? Nie mam odpowiedniego epitetu określając ten parszywy dzień. O parszywy. Na lekcji wychowania fizycznego nasza zrąbana pani kazała nam biegać okrążenia, przy okazji wykonałam godło mojego kraju i mam piękne czerwone ślady na kolanach. Nie mówiąc już o bólu kiedy upadłam i tego gdy obmywałam rany. Następny był j. japoński na który nie byłam przygotowana, a no tak "nie przygotowana" ponieważ pomyliłam jedną rzecz ale najwyraźniej to oznacza, że mam gdzieś nauke i swoje przyszłe życie, napewno bez tego szczegółu skończe w rowie rzebrząc grosze które i wydam je na alkohol (nie czekaj, już tak robię). Następnie był mój odwieczny wróg numer jeden: chemia. Dorąbała nam kar(t)kówkę, na której nic nie umiałam, miło. Czekam, pierwsza pała. Mój wróg numer dwa: Gera, nie tyle co kazała mi znaleźć pewną informacje w książce, to jeszcze ją przeczytać klasie. No i nie znalazłam tej informacji, wiecie co pewnie było dalej (musze teraz napisać jakąś prace, bo tak) Następny j. angielski z którym problemu ogółem nie mam, ale pisanie eseju o wymyślonych wakacjach mnie rozwaliło, nie lubiłam pisać esei to jeszcze po angielsku. Na Matmie nic się nie działo, oprócz tego, że nauczycielka zabrała mi telefon i wysłała do Genki za rzekome używanie klawiatury na lekcji. Ale na historii to dopiero było zabawnie, rozmawialiśmy w sumie sama nie wiem o czym bo odleciałam, ale gdy usłyszałam, że jeden z uczniów stwierdził, że Fryderyk Chopin jest z Francji, coś się we mnie zagotowało. Więc ja jako RS (rasowa cebula) zaczęłam na niego najeżdżać tłumacząc, że Frydzio jest Polakiem, urodził się w Polsce a gdy zmarł jego siostra zabrała jego serce do Polski. Dałam jeszcze kilka argumentów bo najwidoczniej koleś nie wie, że nie wszystkie informacje z internetu są prawdziwe. Potem nie wytrzymałam dorąbałam najmocniejszymi agrumentami z kilkoma niecenzuralnymi słowami. Wszystko na lekcji, jakby nie inaczej. I znowu siedziałam na dywaniku u dyrektora. A i jeszcze nie koniec. Na zajęciach klubowych będąc na serwie (czego szczerze nie nawidzę) pięknie przywaliłam koleżance w tył głowy. I cudem uszłam z tego spotkania z życiem. Idolki Idolki, kim one tak naprawdę są? Gwiazdami które kiedyś rozpoczną karierę solo i będą rozpoznawane niczym Taylor Swift bądź Beyonce? Wróć Beyonce jest zbyt świetna by jakaś dziewczynka mogła jej tak szybko dorównać. Znacie to uczucie, gdy nic wam się nie chce, wchodzicie do mieszkania i bierzecie bitą śmietanę w sprayu? Miałam taki dzień. Po wyjęciu mojej ukochanej słodkiej pianki zasiadłam przed telewizorem, a moim oczom ukazały się słodkie nastolatki, tańczące słodki układ, śpiewające słodką piosenkę, robiące słodkie miny i ogółem wszystko było tak cukierkowe, że aż mnie zemdliło. Gdy postanowiłam dowiedzieć się więcej o tej grupie okazało się, że były mniej więcej w moim wieku. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać jak one ogółem żyją. Pewnie mają ciągłe próby, nieprzespane noce itp. Ale zapewne wynagrodzenie i sowite, ciekawe czy miałabym za to pieniądze na alkohol, jedzenie i opłacenie mieszkania bez pomocy rodziców. Albo nic nie dostają tylko cieszą się popularnością. Aż obejrze anime o idolkach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Opowiadania